The So Called Stranger
by kateandharvey
Summary: Tony and Angela meet in a different way......
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Uh!" Angela exclaimed as her car stopped running. It wasn't until she heard honking behind her when she realized that she her car broke down- at a green light. 'Oh.. Great! Just what I need a million people hating me!' A light taping on her window pulled her out of her frustration. She rolled down her window to find a young Italian man looking back at her. "Excuse me…. Do you need some help?" She tried to answer, but she found her mouth was dry, and she was losing herself in his brown eyes. "Miss?" he asked again. "Oh… Yes, yes… I could use some help. Please." "C'mon I'll help you push."

A sigh of relief washed over her followed by a sigh. Her car was in the shop. "Let me buy you lunch." She asked. She then realized what it sounded like. "I..I…I didn't…. I mean….for your help." She smiled sheepishly. He chuckled , and then replied. "Nah, I couldn't accept lunch from a woman. My reputation would go down the drain." Angela's face fell, and she looked rather hurt. He tried to correct himself. "That's not what I meant….. See, I was born and raised in Brooklyn, and you aren't supposed to take advantage of women. Money wise anyway." "No, now I insist, you are going to let me buy you lunch, please?" And she flashed him an innocent little girl smile that he just couldn't refuse. "Al'right. But my friends in Brooklyn better not find out about this." She smiled and they headed on their way.

When they arrived, the man was in awe. "Woah! This is La She Le Bue!" "It's just a café." she responded. "You forget, I was BORN and RAISED in BROOKLYN. The closest thing we had to a café was Marty's Melody Room and that well….. Let's just say….. Wasn't anything like this." She laughed.

With in minutes they were sitting, and eating. Angela with her mushroom soup, and he with his chicken sandwich. "So, I told you where I was from, where are you from?" He asked. Obviously she wasn't from any where near Brooklyn. "Here. BORN and RAISED." She mocked him. "Can I ask you a personal question?" He asked hesitantly. "Depends on what it is." She replied some what sarcastically. "Good enough for me- Are you….. Involved with anyone?" He sheepishly asked. "Are you hitting on me?" "Are you flirting with me?" He quickly replied. She looked down and her cheeks turned a bright red crimson. She had been flirting with him. She was flirting with a complete stranger that she just met, while she was car-less. "I have to go." she said abruptly and she walked out side. But, when she went to turn and be on her way down the street, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. "Let go of me." She said bitterly. "Listen, just for a second. Please?" She turned around, and he began talking, not once letting go of her wrist. "I didn't mean to make assumptions; I'm sorry if I was too bold… or…..or…. I…… I'm sorry." "I'm not mad at you… You weren't too bold, I just, I…. I….." There she was, once again trapped by his eyes. That's when it happened. She started to lean into him. Then she tripped and fell onto the ground. He chuckled. "Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up. "Yeah." She replied. "You have mud on your skirt." He said. She looked down. "Oh, it's okay." But, he didn't hear her. He was too distracted by what was hidden under the mark on her skirt. He was distracted by her long, slender legs. She looked at him and noticed where his gaze was cast. "Are you checking me out?" She said while smirking. He blushed. "Uh…um……uh….Y- you have a cut, on your leg." he said. She looked down, and sure enough, there was a big bloody gash in her leg. "Oh, no!" She screamed. "Hey, I have an emergency kit in my van, I could fix that up for you like this." He demonstrated by snapping his fingers. "I don't know… are you going to try and murder me?" "No. If I wanted to commit murder, I wouldn't have helped you." 'Good, point." Even though her mind was against it, for some reason, her heart was screaming out YES! YES!

On their walk to the van, he brought up their previous conversation. "So, you never did answer my question." He said. "No, I'm not involved with anyone. Broke up with my boyfriend about……mmm…..6 months ago. How about you?" "I'm not some kind of jerk, or anything, but I don't remember the last break up I had." Then they reached the van. He unlocked the door, and gestured for her to sit down. She obliged. He got out the alcohol, some gauze, and some tape. "Ok, this is going to sting a little, bit will take out any infection, and clean off the blood." She nodded. She winced when the alcohol hit her cut.

After he was done cleaning her up, he gently picked her up, and put her in his passenger seat. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I'm goona take you wherever you want to go." He said simply. "Maybe I don't want to go anywhere." She said. "Don't you wanna get some new clothes?" He asked gesturing to the mud stain that still remained on her skirt. "Ok, fine. " She said.

And he drove to the nearest store. "You're not a jerk." She said out of the blue. "What?" He asked. "Earlier… you said don't think I'm a jerk. I don't. " She replied. "Oh, well, thanks." He said. Then the awkward silence came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"C'mon!" He said with frustration. As he banged on the dressing room door. "I'm sorry…. Mr. 'Well, don't you want some new clothes.' You're the one who's embarrassed to be with me with a dirt stain on my skirt." She yelled from the dressing room.

Soon, she paid for her clothes and they were back in the van, just sitting in the parking lot- Doing nothing. "So…." She said to break the silence. "So…." He said. "You're car won't be ready til Monday, right?" He asked. "Yes. Why?" She asked with curiosity. "Well…. 'ya know,it's only Sunday." "Yeah…." She asked with confusion. "Well, ya know I just thought maybe you'd need a place to stay." "Oh, well,actually…." "Well, 'ya know…. My hotel's pretty nice….." "Woah, woah….. Hold up a second." "That's not what I meant. I mean you could probably get a room with me…….I,I mean you could probably get a room at the hotel I'm staying at." "Well, actually, my house is an hour away." "Then why did you make me take you shopping?" "I..I don't know." She said while she blushed. "You didn't want to say goodbye to me. Did you?" "I never said that." She replied. "Ok, fine. You didn't. But answer this one question for me." "What?" "Were you flirting with me?" "Depends what if was?" "I'd probably kiss you,." "And if I wasn't?" "I'd still kiss you…" "Oh, well in that case- "

She was interrupted by a set of lips covering her own. She was surprised. Shocked, actually that he would kiss her. But, then again, she didn't object. They broke apart. "You know" she said. "If we're going to do this…..this….uh…." "Kiss?" He interrupted. "Right." she said. "I should probably get your name."

"Tony, Tony Micelli." He said. "Angela, Angela Bower." "Listen, Angela Bower, I've gotta be honest with you….. I remember when my last break-up was, it was when my wife died. I also have a daughter, Sam, and I'm proud of her. So, if you don't like it.. Then I need you to leave, please." She immediately burst into hysterical laughter. "What?" He asked. "I (Laugh) didn't (Laugh) break up with (Laugh) my boyfriend (laugh)." "Ok, then you need to get out." He said. "No, Tony, I have a son, Jonathan, and I've got an ex-husband, Michael. Oh, and then there's my Mother, they all live with me." "Your ex lives with you?" "No. I just mean my mother and Jonathan." "Oh, ok, just checking." "Truth be told, my life is falling apart. I need a housekeeper, my son needs a 'male role model' I need a friend……." "I'll do it."

"Do what?" "I'll be your housekeeper. Your friend, a 'male role model………… I'll do it all…..I've been wanting to get Sam out of Brooklyn anyway….. Bad neighborhood. So, what do you say?" "You want me to hire you, a man I met not more than 4 hours ago, to live in my house?" "No, I want you to hire the man you kissed, the man you let drive you somewhere, the man you let….." "Ok…ok….you're hired. Mr… Housekeeper." "That's me Mop!" And they laughed until midnight……….

I think you know the rest of the story……. Not any more than 4 hours ago, she had kissed him, and admitted she was flirting with him….. Little does she know… in exactly 8 years, at this very time, on this very day… She'll admit she loves him….. And he'll come back for her every time she leaves… stuck to her like glue……

THE END


End file.
